


NY

by Black_Skua



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Skua/pseuds/Black_Skua
Summary: Пост-вар зарисовка об отношениях между лейтенантом и сержантом.





	1. Chapter 1

– Ты готов? – вкрадчиво спросил Брэд, заглядывая в глаза своему бывшему командиру. 

– Всегда готов, – соврал Фик, опрокидывая в себя последний глоток бренди из тяжелого стеклянного стакана.

С окончанием иракской кампании закончилась и воинская служба Нейта. Его отправили в отставку за якобы «невыполнение, доверенных ему задач». А на деле за его принципиальность и нежелание в погоне за пустыми наградами подвергать риску своих людей, ставших ему почти семьей за время, проведенное на Ближнем Востоке, чего, к слову говоря, не чурались многие другие офицеры. Едва устроившись на работу, он влачил существование обычного жителя Нью-Йорка, закованного цепями по рукам и ногам рутинными буднями в окружении монолитного бетона, охваченного стеклом. 

После просторов Ирака, его пустынных пейзажей, ему было до скрипа на зубах тесно и безумно одиноко в большом «зеленом яблоке» с его многомиллионным населением. «Офис – дом». И так пять дней в неделю, месяц за месяцем, в ожидании двухнедельного отпуска, скрупулезно отсчитывая мизерное количество выходных. Капитализм и демократия во всей красе: ты можешь говорить и думать, что угодно. Волен даже делать, что угодно и как тебе угодно реализовываться в жизни, но по окончании рабочего дня не можешь сдвинуться и с места, обессиленно падая лицом в подушку до следующего дня. 

Каждый раз, выходя из провонявшего вагона метро и шагая по ярко освещенным навязчивыми рекламами улицам, Нейт мечтал только лишь о том, чтобы снять рубашку с душащим воротником. Обязательно при этом в очередной раз проверяя у зеркала, действительно ли ее ворот не оставляет синяков на коже, потому что даже амуниция в пятидесятиградусную жару Ирака казалась более удобной, чем этот кусок хлопка, удавкой сдавливающий шею и противно прилипающий к телу в конце рабочего дня. 

Он привык к армейскому распорядку, но болото, в котором он погряз, сводило с ума. В будни он ходил прислуживать в офисе, перекладывая бумажки с места на место, затем вечером доедал холодную еду, которую он либо покупал в кафе на этаж ниже, либо готовил сам, если этот процесс и результат на выходе вообще можно назвать готовкой. А в выходные заставлял себя заниматься домашними делами в квартире 2 на 2, единственной доступной его финансам. Денег, не было. Даже на то, чтобы починить сломавшуюся микроволновку. А может и было, ему просто так удобнее было оправдывать перед самим собой свое бессилие и усталость. Честно говоря, он бы все равно ее никуда не поволок, можно и к холодной еде привыкнуть. 

Запихивая в рот очередную вилку с насаженным куском бифштекса, Нейт однажды поймал себя на мысли, что хорошо бы было подняться на самый последний этаж Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и, послав весь мир к хуям, рухнуть вниз. Или лучше Статуя Свободы? Вот это размах! Местные газеты неделю обсасывали бы детали самоубийства ветерана Ирака – молодого лейтенанта, не пережившего тяжесть возвращения к нормальной жизни и самоустранившегося из-за тяжелого случая посттравматического расстройства. И они были бы правы. Зато, какой эпатаж, даже и не свойственный самому Фику! Сколько смысла! Сброситься со шпиля зеленой Богини – символа того, что его страна активно пропихивает во имя своих скрытых мотивов на международной арене и того, чего у нее самой нет. Словно невидимое платье голого короля из истории Ганса Христиана Андерсена – все только делают вид, что оно есть, слепо самообманываясь, при этом еще и радуясь подвернувшейся возможности быть эксплуатируемыми на счастье богатеющих капиталистов. 

Пару дней назад, в очередной раз, разглядывая провалившиеся глаза с синяками от недосыпа, он был возвращен в реальность пронзительно громким, бьющим по ушам, звонком телефона. Это был Колберт. Человек, чье лицо и глаза было приятно вспоминать во время особо тяжелых будней. Он почти не звонил, чаще писал на почту. Звонки Айсмена, как правило, означали только то, что у него появились увольнительные, и он приезжает в Нью-Йорк, чтобы погостить у бывшего командира, а теперь уже просто друга. «Друга», наверное, можно было назвать это и так, если бы в это понятие входили взаимная дрочка и оральные ласки. А если нет, то Нейт еще не придумал определение их отношениям, завязавшимся еще в Ираке. 

Они далеко продвинулись в своей сексуальной жизни, но того, что можно было охарактеризовать, непосредственно как «секс» у них не было. Колберт не настаивал, да и сам Фик не до конца понимал, хочет ли он этого. Он же не гомосексуалист, в конце концов. Или нет? 

Лицо в зеркале скривилось от презрительной ухмылки. Его бы отца - ярого гомофоба и противника однополых браков, хватил бы удар, если бы он узнал, что его умница сын добровольно встает на колени, с удовольствием заглатывая член своего армейского приятеля. К тому же, если он гей, то его бы возбуждали и другие мужчины, а этого он за собой точно не замечал. Значит, дело было в самом Айсмене, каким-то образом, превращающим Нейта в эдакого гомика на час, всецело готового подолгу дрочить ему, до синих кровоподтеков засасывать нежную кожу на шее или с упоением брать в рот.

– Я приеду в пятницу.

– Хорошо.

И все, ни словом больше. А зачем? Если и без того, понятно, зачем и почему Брэд приедет в город, находящийся в противоположном конце страны от его дома. Краткость это точно про Колберта. Осталось было только дожить до этой самой пятницы, с разбега не сиганув с какой-нибудь высотки. Его приезды всегда разбавляли серые дни Нейта, позволяя ему держаться на плаву еще какое-то время до очередного внезапного визита. 

Сейчас еще только понедельник. Очередное паршивое начало очередной паршивой недели. Едва доработав до четверга, Фик, придя с работы, не поленился убраться, создав хоть какую-то видимость порядка в своем жилище. А если сказать точнее, убежища, из которого он вообще бы не выходил, будь на то его воля, обрастая и наслаждаясь темнотой и редкими проезжающими полицейскими машинами/скорыми/пожарками, нужное подчеркнуть, с кричащими на весь квартал сиренами. 

Выйдя в ближайший супермаркет, он по привычке двинулся к отделу с пастой, а затем так же по инерции к стенду со стеклянными бутылками на любой вкус и цвет под неодобрительный взгляд так же как и он работающей круглые сутки кассирши, которая первое время без стеснения строила глазки Фику. И лишь пару месяцев назад, разочаровавшись, бросила свои попытки, каждый раз видя его по выходным набирающего в корзину крепкие напитки. Нет, он не пил. Ну, не каждый день. Только в пятницу. Точнее с пятницы до позднего вечера воскресенья, без памяти засыпая прямо на диване гостиной, полностью отключаясь от внешних раздражителей. Это не алкоголизм, нет у него проблем с этим. В этом он каждый раз убеждал себя перед работой утром в понедельник, сидя возле унитаза и до хруста в пальцах сжимая его края, болезненно выворачивая и без того пустой желудок.

Достав с верхней полки бутылку бренди и добавив ее к своему «холостятскому набору», в виде макарон, фарша и каких-то приправ, немного маскирующих его кулинарные таланты, он двинулся на выход. Стоя в небольшой очереди, Фик обратил внимание на яркий стенд возле кассы с мелочевкой, на вроде жвачки, шоколадных батончиков, конфет и того, что в этот раз почему-то приковало к себе внимание. 

Аккуратными разноцветными квадратными пачками, целую полку занимали презервативы. Бросив на них один, другой беглый взгляд, Нейт чуть не покраснел от возникших из неоткуда мыслей. Колберт и он. Интересно, а Брэд вообще хотел бы этого или он тоже не «гей». Двигаясь шаг за шагом ближе к ленте транспортера, он вдруг подумал, что даже не сомневается, кто именно был бы снизу, в конце концов, это он в их паре был неизменным любителем протереть коленки на домашних штанах. От Колберта только исходила инициатива в виде поглаживаний, полу-объятий и поцелуев. Своеобразное приглашение к началу действия. Затем, уже заведенный Фик отвечал за остальные ласки, устраиваясь у него между ног и обхаживая вальяжно устроившегося на диване, уставшего с дороги «друга». 

Поджав губы и приняв самый непринужденный вид, он – суровый вояка и ветеран иракской кампании, краснея и не глядя, сгреб сразу две пачки и кинул в свою корзину. Так, на всякий случай, бросил он себе, отвечая на вытянувшееся лицо внутреннего Фика, поднявшего в изумлении брови.

На столе уже битый час стояла купленная бутылка, всем своим видом гипнотизирующая бывшего лейтенанта. Взять ее в руку и переместить на полку представлялось еще той по сложности задачей. Он никогда не покупал бухло раньше, чем в вечер пятницы и уж тем более не смотрел на него, не имея возможности распечатать и сразу же хлебнуть прямо с горла пару глотков. Еще полная, она стояла и манила Фика, а он просто сидел на диване и рассматривал ее издалека, боясь сорваться и влить в себя как минимум два стакана. Завтрашний очередной поход в офис его не волновал. Он уже не раз приходил на работу подшофе. Единственное, что его останавливало, так это Колберт, который бы осудил его. Нейт почему-то даже четко представлял, какое выражение лица выберет Айсмен. Нейтральное, как и обычно. Только лишь в его глазах будет читаться разочарование и…жалость. И уж чего Фик точно не хотел, так это жалости, да и еще от лучшего друга. 

Устало проведя ладонями по лицу, он привстал с дивана и потянулся за ноутбуком, лежащим на журнальном столике. Проверив почту и бегло пролистав новости, не забыв даже про погоду на неделю, он уткнулся отсутствующим взглядом в ярко светящийся в тусклом освещении экран. 

Скучно. В другой бы день он от усталости свалился на даже не расправленную постель, но сейчас было иначе. Мысли о приезде Брэда несколько взбодрили его и теперь он то и дело оглядывал каждый уголок на предмет лежащих в неположенном месте вещей, уверенный, что не сможет уснуть, по крайней мере, до трех часов ночи. А что делать, когда скучно? Правильно. Не глядя на клавиатуру, он набрал название любимого сайта с порнухой. Не то что бы любимого, просто он всегда изобиловал новыми роликами, находящимися в открытом доступе. Иметь ведь любимые порно-сайты, это, наверное, уже клиника, да? 

Пробежавшись по категориям, он долго искал, что могло бы его возбудить и желательно то, что он еще не видел пятьсот раз к ряду. Открыв и просмотрев пару видео, проматывая особо скучные моменты, он разочарованно закрыл большинство открытых вкладок, так и не настроившись на нужный лад. Притворно стонущие бабищи не заводили. Картинки, локации и девушки менялись, но неизменным атрибутом, заставляющим скривиться, все еще оставалось звуковое сопровождение, будто его вырезали из одного видео и наложили поверх остальных. Стоны, настолько одинаковые, прямо как отстроенные под камертон, одни и те же реплики, хлюпающие звуки и скрипы мебели вообще никак не способствовали «поднятию настроения». Пройдясь по BDSM, он еще больше расстроился, наткнувшись на видео, где куча арабов по сценарию похитили блондинку и пялили ее вшестером на каком-то грязном матрасе, что окончательно нагнало тоску на Нейта, напоминая ему об Ираке. 

Постукивая пальцами по корпусу ноутбука, он окончательно «завис», погрузившись в себя. Перед глазами стоял Колберт. Его Колберт. Большой двухметровый амбал с крепкими шершавыми ладонями и неизменно проницательным серым взглядом. Он слабо помнил, на каком моменте, он стал чаще подходить к машине 2.1, высматривая своего сержанта; когда перестали быть нужны слова для общения между ними двумя и когда ему стало откровенно приятно лежать на насыпи в ночи бок о бок со «Снеговиком», корректируя его выстрелы и незаметно притираясь к нему телом. Наверное, всему виной был его жесткий недотрах и нехватка пятиминутных дрочек в тентах для офицеров, он не знал.

Зато он хорошо помнил их «первый контакт», когда они наступали на один из городов и попали под обстрел БТРа, отделившего его и Брэда от основной группы. Помнил, как Колберт, завидев вражескую машину, спас его задницу от автоматной очереди, едва успев толкнуть на землю, закрыв своим телом. На их удачу, рядом с домом стояли машины, послужившие для них укрытием. Помнил, как тяжело билось сердце от страха быть замеченными, спиной чувствуя вибрацию земли от приближающегося бронетранспортера и, как его впервые в Ираке накрыла истерика, когда этот самый БТР взорвался, наехав на противотанковую мину. Видя густые клубы дыма и чувствуя запах горящих тел, он начал смеяться, смеяться до слез, придавленный тяжелым мужским телом. Смерть еще не была так близко. В этот момент он был готов поклясться, что ощущал ее цепкие костлявые ручонки у себя на плече. И внезапно все было кончено. Он жив. Его сержант жив. Если повезет, то к концу кампании, они все вернуться домой. 

Брэд тоже начал неловко смеяться, пытаясь поймать взгляд командира, закрывшего лицо ладонью. Он еще не видел своего LT в таком состоянии. Это пугало. Не придумав ничего адекватного, он грубо отодвинул руку от его лица и поцеловал его, как мог, как умел, просунув свой язык в его приоткрытый рот. Нейт к его удивлению не стал сопротивляться, только шумно выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй. Перекинув свою ногу на его бедро, LT начал тереться о него, будто это его первая и последняя дрочка, остервенело вытрахивая его рот своим языком. Через пару толчков, Нейт кончил первым с громким удовлетворенным стоном и был охриненно хорош в этот момент. Спокойно лежа и смотря в глаза Брэду, он ждал, пока тот закончит со своими делами и иногда отвечал на его быстрые поцелуи. Айсмен припадал то к его губам, то к щекам, покрытым пылью и грязью, активно двигая бедрами и, внезапно почувствовав через плотную ткань штанов руку командира на своем члене, наконец, содрогнулся в оргазме. 

Улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям, Фик снова подвинул к себе ноутбук, озаренный внезапной идеей. Теперь его взгляд привлекла никогда не интересующая колонка с гей-порно. Подняв брови, Нейт удивился самому себе и бездумно кликнул по ссылке. Запустив первое попавшееся видео, он устроился поудобней, вытащив из-под задницы мешающую подушку и откинувшись на спинку дивана. На экране появились два парня. Один из них был тощий блондин, полностью покрытым дурацкими, как показалось Нейту, татуировками, и выглядел до смешного смазливо. Второй был стереотипным качком, явно не собирающимся играть пассивную роль. Парниша на видео был сразу поставлен на колени и взял в рот, причмокивая членом и «постанывая от удовольствия». Мотнув видео, он попал на момент, где блондинчика уже жестко имеют в зад при этом еще и шлепая по уже красной ягодице. Между его ног сиротливо болтался вялый член, стукаясь о внутренние стенки бедер, в то время как второй рычал, вытрахивая из него все дерьмо и выдавая убогие порнушные фразы. Он двигался тяжело, не забывая лупить своего подопечного. Еще через 10 минут скучной ебли, он стянул член из презерватива и спустил на татуированного, целясь в широко открытый рот.

Не досмотрев до конца, Фик захлопнул крышку ноутбука и зло отбросил его на диван. На эту херню у него даже не встал. Ни тебе нормальной дрочки, ни релакса, только пустая трата времени, а Нейт не любил терять время впустую. «Может он и не гей вовсе? Вот ведь навязчивая мысль, гей не гей, какая вообще разница? Прицепился же!»

Он опять разговаривал сам с собой. Этим, конечно, все грешат, но от этих внутренних диалогов ему становилось не по себе, будто он уже окончательно свихнулся от своего одиночества и отголосок ПТСР. «Проверить, нужно проверить», – все зудел ему внутренний голос. Было стремно признаваться самому себе, что после 26 лет жизни он еще мог сомневаться в своей сексуальной ориентации. Подливая масла в костер из чувств, в голове еще некстати всплывали экспрессивные речи его отца про педрил либерастов в Конгрессе, узаконивающих в штате за штатом гомосятские браки. 

Хотелось завыть от бессилия и психологической измотанности. Он зашел в тупик. Дошел до обрыва. Нейт еще не чувствовал себя настолько разбитым, словно он только что вышел из комы, наконец, в полной мере осознав, что потерял себя, свою жизнь и смысл существовать дальше. Заблудился в тропах гребанной жизни, оставшись в полном одиночестве в темной квартире шумного мегаполиса. Повернув голову в сторону стола, он снова подумал, что хорошо бы встать и как следует набухаться, забив на работу, приезд чертова Колберта, из-за которого, в довесок ко всем своим проблемам, он еще и педиком себя чувствует. А потом, выжрав почти всю бутылку, направиться к своему офису. Первоочередно нассать на него, затем выяснить, где живет его начальница и выебать ее во все щели, спрыгнув потом, как и хотел со Статуи Свободы. Отличный план. Фик уголками губ улыбнулся самому себе, ощущая, как с плеч упала тонна дерьма. У него впервые задолго появилась цель. Настоящая миссия, как в старые добрые армейские годы. 

Лейтенант уже давно морально готов расставить все точки над «i» и свести счеты с самим собой, подвести, в конце концов, итоги своего бессмысленного существования. Его жизнь ничего не стоит. Даже для него самого. Это ему доказало и доказывает государство, окружающие его люди и город, который он люто ненавидит всеми фибрами своей души, если она вообще есть у человека. Отчасти, ему всегда казалось, что все, что с ним случилось, это наказание за его действия в Ираке, за его командование людьми, совершающими ужасные вещи. Во всяком случае, если преисподняя и существует, то за все то, что натворили его подчиненные, он начал расплачиваться уже на Земле. 

Он вдруг представил, как будет лететь с почти стометровой высоты, как от встречного ветра распахнется его рубашка, застегнутая на пару пуговиц, как хорошо и спокойно ему будет в этот момент. А вообще, нет, не очень. Ему не особо хотелось запутаться в собственной рубашке, испортив впечатление от своей смерти. Он ее снимет, сложит и аккуратно оставит вместе со всеми документами в нагрудном кармане. Нейт не хотел доставлять кому-то неудобств, не хотел, чтобы полиция тратила драгоценное время на установление его личности. Да, он определенно, сделает так. А еще обязательно упадет спиной вниз, чтобы не видеть приближающейся серый асфальт. Только чистое небо, такое же высокое и безоблачное, как в Ираке. Тогда нужно было выбрать хороший день с малой вероятностью осадков. Надо написать еще предсмертную записку, как во всех фильмах. Обратиться в ней к Брэду, Майку, Рэю, Поуку, Паппи, Уолту и всем остальным из его взвода. Так было бы честно. Они его семья. 

Его состояние определенно улучшилось. Нейт уже видел выход, пусть и такой малодушный. Но по-другому было уже нельзя. Открыв «Word», он покусал губу и принялся писать. Выходило неплохо. Половину страницы он извинялся, пытался шутить и просил не беспокоиться лишний раз. Не беспокоиться. Ха! Будто ничего не случится, и это не он будет лежать на земле с переломанными ногами и размазанными мозгами. 

Когда он обратился почти ко всем сослуживцам, очередь дошла до Брэда. Строчки, предназначенные ему, упорно не хотели складываться в адекватный текст: то получалось слишком сухо, то слишком педиковато и было очевидно, что их связывают не просто дружеские отношения. А ведь он хотел уместить все в одном письме, потому что персональное обращение так же могло вызвать лишние разговоры. Хотя его ребята не стали бы трепаться, Нейт знал. Просто он не был до конца уверен в том, что вправе раскрывать общую с Колбертом тайну. 

«Дорогой Брэд…» (Будто уже 40 лет вместе)

«Колберт, дружище…» (Ты гений, Фик, именно так нужно обращаться к чуваку, которому ты отсасывал, при каждом удобно подвернувшемся моменте)

«Брэд…» (Сойдет) 

И все, опять ступор. По сути, он запланировал «свою миссию» после его отбытия из города, ибо ночью он уже никуда не пойдет, а завтра уже не вариант, потому что в первой половине дня, когда он еще будет на работе, прибудет Колберт. Он был уверен, что время, проведенное с ним, будет стоить того, поэтому напротив имени просто добавил «спасибо за выходные» и, сохранив документ, закрыл текстовик. Остальные слова казались лишними и неуместными, вместо них Нейт решил, что просто покажет, как Брэд ему дорог. 

Покраснев до кончиков своих ушей, он набрал в поисковике что-то на вроде «как подготовиться к анальному сексу» и бегло ознакомившись с парой статей, уже через 10 минут сидел на диване с потерянным лицом. Он все никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что именно он сейчас сидел и вычитывал, как себя подготовить, как растягивать, какую смазку и позы выбрать на первый раз. Было до ужаса стыдно и до усрачки…страшно? Он же морпех – хладнокровный убийца. Он справится. (Да, именно сейчас нужно было вспомнить об этом, связать одно с другим, пороча репутацию морпехов)

– Нейт, ты в край ебанулся, – вздохнув, бросил он самому себе и, выключив ноут, побрел в спальню. 

***

Рабочий день на удивление прошел «на ура». Нейт был приветлив и дружелюбен как никогда, особенно со своей стервой-начальницей. Настолько, что две девушки из кадрового отдела предположили, что он тем самым ищет прибавки к зарплате. Он услышал их тихое перешептывание, когда стоял у лифта. Бывших морпехов не бывает. «Будь начеку» – главная заповедь любого военного. Фик улыбнулся своим мыслям. Глупые курицы.   
Он так же никогда ТАК не торопился домой, как сейчас. Перешагивая ступени, он махом добрался до третьего этажа и встал у своей двери, впервые за долгое время, не открыв своими ключами, а позвонив в дверь. Брэд не раз был гостем в его доме и прекрасно знал, где что лежит, помня и про запасной ключ под цветочным горшком на подоконнике. 

Послышались шаги с другой стороны. Сердце забилось чаще в предвкушении будущей встречи. С каждым поворотом ключа в замочной скважине, он нервничал все больше. Почему так медленно? 

– Здравствуйте, сэр! Как ваши дела, сэр? – пошутил Колберт, деловито отходя в сторону и пропуская хозяина дома. 

– Привет, Брэд, – они обнялись. Крепко, по-мужски похлопывая друг друга по плечам. Они никогда не изменяли своим правилам. Из раза в раз все проходило по стандартному сценарию: оба притворялись, что они просто хорошие друзья, без жарких поцелуев с порога, горячих объятий, цветов и прочей пидорастической хуйни. Из раза в раз их встречи для незнакомого человека сначала могли показаться просто дружескими. Они говорили о политике, общих знакомых, обсуждали дела в Корпусе и произошедших изменениях в своей жизни, и никогда не отходили от этих стандартов. И лишь после пары стаканов чего-нибудь, что жгло горло и заставляло закусывать, они приступали к тому, ради чего собрались. Так у них принято. Так было и сейчас. 

– Хреново выглядите, сэр. Ваш офис находится в Эль-куте?, – Айсмен по-хозяйски рылся на кухне Нейта, выуживая две тарелки и приборы. 

– Ты как всегда проницателен, Брэд. Ты и ужин приготовил?

– Как добросовестная женушка ждал тебя у окна с готовой едой на плите, – он криво усмехнулся. 

Колберт как будто стал еще больше. Или это Нейту так показалось? Нет, он определенно стал больше в плечах. Через свободную черную футболку можно было увидеть накаченную рельефную грудь. «Если бы я ее надел, она доходила бы мне до жопы, и я бы выглядел как школьница, оставшаяся без родительского разрешения на ночь у своего дружка футболиста», – подумал Нейт, сидя на стуле и наблюдая за грудой мышц на своей кухне. 

– Ты похудел, – желая «не оставаться в долгу», съязвил Фик, рассматривая поставленную перед ним тарелку. 

– Настолько, что ты капаешь своими слюнями в макароны, – и опять эта кривая ухмылка на лице. А эти намеки. Колберт, сегодня, наконец-то, снял все правительственные жучки и поэтому сыплет неоднозначными намеками? – Сначала вымойте руки, сэр, мало ли, сколько бактерий на ваших офисных ручках, перебирающих целый день бумажки, – тарелка уехала из-под его носа в сторону Колберта. 

– Естественно, – он встал у раковины, выдавив себе на руки средство для мытья посуды. 

Сзади скрипнула половица. 

– Тебе идут рубашки, – выдохнул он в шею, пока его руки обвивали талию, отчего по телу пробежали мурашки, а на затылке встали волосы дыбом. Теплая вода смывала слизкое мыло с ладоней. Одного раза Нейту показалось мало, и он снова потянулся за «Fairy». Он ведь в метро был, а после него полагается мыть руки дважды! Брэд прикусил мочку на его ухе и, выпустив рубашку из штанов, прошелся горячей ладонью по кубикам пресса, прижимая ближе к своему телу, чтобы его LT мог через штаны почувствовать стояк.

– Правда, не так как костюм химзащиты, который все время хотелось с тебя стянуть, – он дразняще пальцами ухватил его сосок, оттянув мочку уха. 

– Значит, – Нейт сглотнул, пытаясь не звучать как перевозбужденная девочка. – Вместо того чтобы слушать мои команды ты представлял, как вытряхнешь меня из «химика» и нагнешь?

– Точно, – Брэд выключил кран за будто отупевшего Фика, который просто стоял и смотрел, как вода стекает по рукам, и резко повернул к себе жадно вжимаясь своими губами в его. Сразу же отстранившись, Нейт дрожащим голосом выпалил на одном дыхании, что-то типа «сначала еда, а остальное потом» и, освободившись от его объятий, сел за стол. Если его сержант и дальше будет так нагло до него домогаться, то все начнется сейчас и он не поест, значит, не выпьет. А в здравом рассудке, он точно не осмелиться на решительные действия. 

Макароны Брэда довольно быстро исчезали из фиковского поля зрения. Видно сказывалась армейская подготовка – «поел, бери винтовку и на позицию». Он же напротив, уткнувшись в тарелку, аккуратно наматывал клубки пасты на вилку, тщательно пережевывая порцию за порцией. Прикончив остатки еды, Колберт взял в руки стакан с бренди и вальяжно вытянул ноги, впечатав глаза в жутко раздражающего в этот момент приятеля. 

– Может, ты приостановишь на время свое прогрессирующее обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство и хотя бы сейчас не будешь пережевывать по сорок раз одно и то же? – нетерпеливо выплюнул Брэд, раздражаясь, потому что желание Нейта растянуть время и подольше не выходить из стола стало совсем очевидным.

– Может, ты не заметил, но это ты чуть ли не с порога заставил меня мыть руки, – его бровь изогнулась дугой, когда он, наконец, поднял свои зеленые глаза. 

– И вообще, ОКР, помимо тотальной организованности, излишней дотошности и одержимости поддерживать чистоту… – он оборвал себя, незакончив фразу, чтобы нехотя отправить в рот вилку спагетти. Он уже и есть не хотел. Больше прикладывался к стакану и пил жадно большими глотками, чтобы быстрее дало в голову. Следя за взглядом своего дискуссионного оппонента и убедившись, что он смотрит, Нейт провоцирующе облизал губы, испачканные в соусе и, увидев, как Брэд сглотнул, улыбнулся. Нет, похоже, он уже добился своего и захмелел. – …может выражаться еще и в неспособности совладать со своим сексуальным желанием. 

Покрутив стакан с ароматным напитком, он продолжил, нагнувшись через стол, так, чтобы Брэд мог почувствовать его горячее дыхание. – По статистике, люди, страдающие этим расстройством, обращаются за помощью, в 80% случаев только по причине того, что их, к примеру, начинают возбуждать сослуживцы в «химиках», – он говорил бархатным низким голосом, едва касаясь губами покрасневшей от выпитого алкоголя мужской щеки. 

Нейт был так близко и будто не здесь одновременно. По крайней мере, не он, а его похотливая пьяная копия, в которой Брэд с трудом узнавал своего всегда собранного LT, одним взглядом способного пригвоздить любого, кто смеет с ним препираться. Но и новый расслабленный Нейт ему тоже нравился. «Нью-Йорк определенно портит людей», – пронеслось в мыслях у Колберта, старающегося держать себя в руках. Его блядские губы, которые он вечно облизывал в Ираке от жажды, соблазняя всех в округе десяти миль, что даже весь командирский состав, наверное, представлял, как будут вставлять между них свои приборы, сейчас покраснели и припухли от бухла и были так близко. 

Мелкий засранец вздумал поиграть в игры. Хорошо. Брэд принял правила. Ухватив того за ворот рубашки, он притянул Нейта к себе, прижимаясь губами и бесцеременно раздвигая их языком, просовывая его вглубь мокрого горячего фиковского рта. «Своего сослуживца», – сладко подумал он, вспоминая слова Нейта и переплетаясь с ним языком. Да, может, LT прав и у него действительно есть в шутку поставленный Рэем в Ираке обсессивно-компульсивный синдром. Может, именно он и говорит делать ему эти непотребства. Говорил за него и в Ираке, когда Брэд, дрочил в своем хамви, вспоминая нахмуренное лицо командира и его дурацкие пухлые вечно обветренные губы, лишь для приличия держа в руках общий на весь взвод журнал с голыми бабами. 

Нейт отвечал страстно, жадно, будто только что завершил погружение на глубину сорок метров и теперь тонул, хватаясь за Брэда как за спасательный круг, пытаясь вытянуть из его легких остатки так нужного ему кислорода. Это был первый поцелуй за последние пять или шесть месяцев с последнего приезда Колберта и был похож на сражение, противостояние, соревнование и никак не на встречу двух любовников. Айсмен никогда бы не признался, но во время его службы – с последнего визита в NY до настоящего момента – не было и дня, когда бы он не думал о нем. Он скучал. Безумно скучал и тосковал, так же как и его LT. И сейчас, в конце концов, оказавшись рядом с ним, злился на Нейта, яростно целуя его и выплескивая всю свою нерастраченную любовь и желание, будто бы это он был виноват, что все это время не был рядом, привычно не отдавал команды и не прикрывал его спину. 

Из-за необоснованной спешки, будто они снова уединились в офицерском тенте и кто-то может их увидеть, они часто меняли положение головы, лишь на время отрываясь друг от друга, чтобы потом снова погрузиться в поцелуй и неосторожно пару раз стукнулись зубами. Словно боясь его потерять, Брэд прижимал его голову к себе, направлял, удерживал, больно оттягивая волосы на затылке. Внезапно опустевшая голова Нейта, освободившаяся вообще от каких-либо мыслей, отлично перекликалась с его нарастающим звенящим напряжением в паху. Вместо крови по венам будто тек расплавленный металл, распространяя жар по всему телу, которое благодарно отзывалось на ласки Колберта. 

По спине пробежали густые волны возбуждения, когда, перестав мучить его рот, Айсмен дернул за волосы голову назад, вынуждая задрать подбородок и открыть шею. Глубоко вздохнув, Нейт начал отрывисто дышать, задыхаясь от пронизывающего желания. Губы Брэда мазнули по челюсти и спускались вниз к белой коже на шее, оставляя влажные дорожки. Он то нежно покусывал на ней кожу, то сильно втягивал в себя с целью оставить отметины для тех, кто еще мог сомневаться, что его LT, его Нейт целиком и полностью принадлежит только ему. Особенно стараясь делать это на тех местах, где их потом нельзя будет скрыть за воротом рубашки. В его штанах давно образовался болезненный стояк, на который уже приличное количество времени давила ширинка черных джинс. 

Больше не в силах сдерживаться, он нетерпеливо выдернул Фика из стола и снова возобновив поцелуй, не глядя потащил его в сторону дивана, стоявшего за барной стойкой, разделяющей кухню и гостиную. Чуть не споткнувшись о табурет, Нейт выругался про себя, но даже не открыл глаза, как обычно доверяясь своему сержанту. Они нетерпеливо стягивали друг с друга одежду, сталкиваясь руками и больше мешая, чем помогая раздеваться. Ноги от выпитого алкоголя были ватные, путались и они бы точно упали, если бы диван оказался чуть дальше, чем в паре метров от их последнего местоположения. 

Впервые за несколько месяцев Нейт почувствовал себя живым и находящимся точно на своем месте – на старом диване, придавленный тяжелым телом Колберта и задыхающимся от желания. Больше не нужно было прятаться, не нужно было торопиться в страхе, что кто-то застанет их за нарушением DADT. Целые выходные. Почти три дня они будут в распоряжении друг друга, и сейчас Нейт точно не струсит и доведет все до конца, прежде чем приведет в действие свой план взять у жизни увольнительные и больше не вернуться в строй. 

Брэд упивался каждым вздохом, каждым взглядом из полуприкрытых глаз, смаковал каждый сантиметр его кожи, не покрытой как в Ираке пылью и песком, который попадая на губы, потом скрипел на зубах. Нейт был рядом, прямо под ним, сладко стонущий от его действий, как всегда гладко выбритый и пахнущий лосьоном для бритья. Его Нейт. Чувствуя, что теряет свою айсменовскую выдержку, он просунул свою руку между двух тел. Одной рукой он пытался расправиться с пряжкой ремня, подставляя шею для поцелуев и думая о том, что LT, наверное, целыми днями ничего не жрет, поэтому так похудел и мысленно отметил, что по окончании обязательно сделает ему выговор по этому поводу. Ремень, который добросовестно выполнял весь день свою прямую функцию в удерживании штанов на исхудалом теле, все никак не хотел сдаваться, из-за чего Брэд приподнялся и со злости рванул его в сторону, стягивая с Нейта брюки вместе с боксерами. 

– Как вы сегодня нетерпеливы, сержант, – промурчал Нейт, глядя на него снизу расфокусированными глазами и самостоятельно снимая рубашку, запутываясь в ее рукавах. 

– Заткнись, Нейт, заткнись, – «как и когда он успел так надраться?». Еще в одежде, Брэд снова навалился уже на полностью голого Фика, впиваясь в его рот губами и обхватывая ладонью его член, заставляя того хватать ртом воздух и нетерпеливо извиваться. От его копчика до макушки по позвоночнику прошелся будто электрический заряд, затронувший каждую клеточку в его теле. 

Хотелось самим подмахивать бедрами навстречу горячей ладони Колберта. Его было мало. Слишком недостаточно для изголодавшегося по ласке Нейта. Он выгнулся, прижимаясь ближе к груди Брэда, чувствуя его скользкий от смазки палец на своей головке. Руки под футболкой гладили, сжимали, оставляя длинными пальцами красные следы. Выровнять дыхание не получалось, оставалось только тихо скулить под почему-то замедлившимся Айсменом. 

Гребанный Фик был настолько распален, что вообще не контролировал себя, царапал спину и громко стонал, заводя еще больше, окончательно снося крышу Колберту. Возбужденный, горячий, сексуальней любой девушки, которая была у Брэда, его командир похотливо терся своим членом о его скользкую руку и время от времени бросал жадные взгляды в его сторону, отчего с каждой минутой было труднее сдерживать желание выебать Нейта на этом скрипучем диване, возможно и против его воли. 

Невозможно было отвлечься и перевести дух, потому что не смотреть на него сейчас казалось смерти подобно. Скажи сейчас Колберту: «Отведи взгляд, оторвись от LT, иначе мы прострелим твои яйца», он бы не колеблясь выбрал второе. Нейт был хорош: глаза были закрыты, грудь часто вздымалась, накачивая легкие воздухом, которого в комнате было и так мало для них двоих. Он дышал через приоткрытый рот, отчего влажные и красные от поцелуев губы быстро пересыхали, прямо как под палящим иракским солнцем, и он снова и снова их облизывал, отключившись от реальности, все сильнее погружаясь в себя и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Голова лежала на диванном подлокотнике, отчего можно было хорошо рассмотреть побагровевшие засосы на его вытянувшейся шее. Бред с усилием сдерживал себя, чтобы не взять его полностью и без остатка, окончательно сделав его принадлежащим себе. Но Нейт не такой. Он не позволит, а как мальчик выпрашивать секс было не уровнем Айсмена, поэтому он довольствовался только тем, что ему было позволено и предложено. Он наслаждался им, удовлетворял свое желание, воплощал свои ночные фантазии, опускаясь ниже по его груди, затем животу, засасывая солоноватую от пота кожу. Опустившись поцелуями к его паху, Колберт, не думая, даже неожиданно для себя провел языком по его члену и взял в рот его горячую головку, погружая ее глубже в рот. 

Раскрыв от необычных ощущений глаза, Нейт посмотрел на сосущего Айсмена и усмехнулся, роняя голову на прежнее место. 

– Я думал, что никогда не дождусь от тебя возвратки, – надсадно промямлил Нейт, когда Брэд втянул щеки, сильнее обхватывая ртом член. – Знаешь, это было даже как-то невежливо с твоей стороны, – выдохнул он, уже не имея связи с захмелевшей головой, на что обозлившийся Айсмен, не отрываясь от дела, несильно сжал головку зубами, наслаждаясь шипением Фика. 

Колберт неумело делает ему минет, подумать только. Колберт, его бывший тим-лидер, хладнокровный, маскулинный тип, вызывающий искренне уважение в роте и способный одним только своим видом нагнать на всех холод, отсасывает ему сейчас под аккомпанемент хлюпающих звуков. Он не умел, но его старание все перекрывало. Одной рукой он методично водил по стволу члена, а второй до приятной боли сжимал бедро Нейта. 

Колберт сосал, облизывал, а когда слышал, что Нейт слишком завелся и языком чувствовал напряжение члена, то улыбался и выпускал его изо рта, на что всякий раз получал тихий скулеж своего LT. Когда в очередной раз Брэд просунул головку в тесное пространство между зубами и щекой, Нейт ощутил, что из-за всех нахлынувших на него эмоций, скоро не сможет больше себя сдерживать и спустит ему в рот. А это было сейчас лишним. Не минетами и не взаимной дрочкой должен был закончиться вечер.

Он притянул его к себе и впился в рот, пытаясь еще немного растянуть момент. Это был Брэд, его Брэд, напомнил себе Нейт, разорвав поцелуй. Представив, что именно он сейчас скажет, он замер. Бегая то с одного его серого глаза, то на другой, он проглотил скопившуюся от волнения слюну, собираясь с силами. 

– Трахни меня, – вдруг выпалил Нейт на одном дыхании, прежде чем сам успел подумать о сказанном.


	2. Chapter 2

Мать. Его. Фик.

Он сказал, что-то еще, но Айсмен уже отключился и не уловил смысл его слов. Мозг Колберта отказывался верить в реальность происходящего, ретировавшись и оставив его на автомате принимать дальнейшие решения. От всплеска гормонов, сердце бешено заколотилось в грудной клетке, будто он снова в Ираке, будто снова прижимается телом к земле, пытаясь спрятать голову от автоматной очереди. Ему даже на долю секунды показалось, что под руками не горячая кожа Нейта, а холодный металл его M4, приклад которого он даже сейчас чувствовал на своем плече. Но причина всплеска адреналина заключалась вовсе не в федаинах Хусейна, а в обнаженном лейтенанте, который как-то быстро протрезвел и выжидающе смотрел в его глаза, тем же нетерпящим возражений взглядом, каким в свое время отдавал команды на Ближнем Востоке.

«Раз и навсегда». Ничто не подходит лучше для описания морпеховской службы. То ли Фик всегда был таким серьезным, ответственным, раздражающе правильным и пытающимся все контролировать, то ли служба в морской пехоте сделала его таким. Брэд не знал, единственное, что он точно понимал, так это то, что эта кампания определенно изменила всех, наложила свой отпечаток на личность, характер, привычки и душу. Ему отчего-то до тошноты стало обидно, что он никогда не получит ответ на свой дурацкий вопрос, не будет знать, каким был Нейт до их встречи. LT был идеалистом, это чувствовалось во всем, что он делал: в его словах, решениях, взгляде. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что тот молодой Натаниэль Фик, записывающийся в ряды морской пехоты, имел своей целью свернуть горы, но изменить мир к лучшему. А когда его намерения и воззрения встретили ожидаемое сопротивление в виде безмозглого командования, бестолкового ведения войны, кровавого месива из невинных гражданских, истребляемых, как с их стороны, так и с противоположной, он изменился, возможно, даже сломался. Остался ли он прежним идеалистом? Едва ли. Каждый раз Брэд, скрепя сердце, уезжал от него, оставляя одного бороться с посттравматическим расстройством, наличие которого Фик не признавал и о чем он наотрез отказывался говорить, привычным командным тоном обрывая разговор на середине, да так, что хотелось вытянуться в струнку и, отдав честь, скорее убраться с его глаз.

И сейчас, видя синие круги под глазами, острые скулы и осунувшееся лицо, Брэд почувствовал себя последней скотиной. Видел, знал, понимал, но все равно каждый раз закрывал за собой дверь и, спускавшись на первый этаж, садился в такси. Что между ними, не понимал ни один из них, но каждый ощущал острую необходимость друг в друге. Мысли о LT не давали расслабиться, расклеиться, придавали сил и были отчасти единственным, ради чего хотелось вернуться домой. Но с Нейтом все было намного сложней. Брэд знал про страшный для любого военного диагноз ПТСР, но ему самому, скорее всего, из-за все еще продолжающейся службы, не довелось испытать все его прелести на своей шкуре. Он не знал, какого это не спать по ночам, просыпаясь в холодном поту от собственного крика, вздрагивать от любого хлопка на улице, видеть в каждом бородатом арабе террориста, которому только разве что арафатки вокруг шеи не хватало для завершения образа, не быть способным уснуть из-за отсутствия звука разрывающихся снарядов или, наоборот, капающего на кухне крана, либо слишком громко тикающих часов, которые в первую же ночь были сложены в пластиковый мешок для мусора и вынесены на помойку. Да, Брэд помогал кое-как уснуть Нейту и проспать хотя бы четыре часа, но только пару месяцев, после Нейт научился обходиться без него, запивая «Джеком Дэниэлсом» Диазепам, купленный из-за отсутствия рецепта у местного нарколыги.

– Сначала в душ, – повторил Нейт и уперся руками его в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, когда снова почувствовал губы на своей шее.

– Я уже был там, – выдохнул он в шею, покрытую едва заметными веснушками, оставляя на ней мокрые следы от поцелуев и продолжая давить своим весом.

– В душ, – нахмурившись, отчеканил Фик командным тоном. Ему просто невозможно было противиться. Если Нейт и ушел из Корпуса, то морпех из него никуда не исчез. Ухмыльнувшись, Колберт поднялся и направился в ванную комнату.

– Полотенце и новая зубная щетка…

– В шкафу на второй полке, – закатив глаза, буркнул Брэд. – Кто бы сомневался.

Как только обтянутая черной джинсой задница Айсмена скрылась за дверью и послышался шум льющейся воды, Нейт соскочил с места и взял в руки бутылку с бренди. Первые глотки обжигали горло, но он все пил, не различая вкуса. Что около элитный алкоголь, что иракская сивуха, на вкус одно и то же, главное, чтобы вставляла. Прошагав в спальню и с грохотом открыв шкафчик прикроватной тумбочки, он выудил из баночки две таблетки «Валиума» и закинул их в рот, запивая из бутылки. Затем вернулся на место и, стянув с дивана плед, завернулся в него, в надежде создать вид, что даже не двигался с места.

Боже…только он знал, как глупо Нейт чувствовал себя в этот момент. Голый, с пледом на плечах, похожий то ли на бравого шотландца времен английских завоеваний, то ли на романтичную студентку первого курса, ждущую, когда ее разложат на пыльных диванных подушках. Бухло не давало никакого эффекта, сколько бы глотков прямо с горла он не сделал, тело потряхивало как на морозе, руки тряслись, как после непрерывной недельной попойки. Нужно было срочно напиться. Забыться, лишь бы не чувствовать себя таким идиотом. Он вдруг вспомнил свои первые отношения, когда встречался с девочкой из команды поддержки, сразу приметившей амбициозного капитана футбольной команды. Вспомнил, как однажды, когда его родителей не было дома, а сестры благополучно были отправлены на вынужденные пижамные вечеринки к подругам, она пришла к нему; как дрожала от каждого его прикосновения; как смотрела щенячьими глазами, когда он натягивал презерватив; как кусала губы, пытаясь скрыть факт того, что ей больно. Если при этом она испытывала такой же спектр чувств, какой он переживает сейчас, то ему искренне ее жаль. Глупо, стыдно, страшно. Блять, его реально сейчас будет трахать его сержант. Нейт допил и спрятал пустую бутылку за диван, как раз в тот момент, когда из-за двери показался Брэд.

Только пройдя пару метров и оказавшись в душевой кабине, он почувствовал, как его торкнуло. Выпитый алкоголь, усиленный Валиумом, ударил в голову, заставив его пошатнуться и одной рукой опереться о стену, чтобы удерживать равновесие. Вода заложила уши.  
Осознание было быстрее неподчиняющегося тела. Выстрелы. Он отчетливо за дверью услышал оглушающую автоматную очередь из брэдовского M4, 5,56 калибра и едва различимый и, совсем не слышный для гражданского, лязг падающих гильз в перерывах между пальбой. Нейт выскочил из душа, прошлепав до двери, и взялся за ручку, почти повернув ее.

Откуда. Блять. У. Брэда. Его. Автомат? Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Он с трудом отпустил ручку и вернулся под горячие струи воды, обессиленно скатившись по стене вниз. «Это», долгие месяцы приглушаемое безотказным сочетанием бухла и диазепама, опять вернулось.

Колберт. Ни его рассказы, в которых он нарочито пытался избегать военной тематики, чем только еще больше обращал внимание Фика на его собственную проблему; ни то, что, заботясь о нем, каждый раз перед своими приездами, он снимал с шеи жетон с идентификационным номером и убирал его в боковой карман сумки не были причиной возвращающегося ПТСР. Брэд сам – целиком и полностью являлся ходячим напоминанием о раскатистых взрывах в дали, свисте пуль где-то над головой, оторванных конечностях вдоль дороги и треске ломающихся костей детских трупов, по которым ненамеренно проезжали их машины. Выступал в качестве триггера, долбанного спускового крючка, запускающего все эти бессознательные процессы в голове. Без него было уже нельзя, он въелся глубоко под кожу, его запах оставался на постельном белье, которое Фик потом еще долго не стирал, поселился в его снах и мыслях, но после каждого его визита в NY, Нейт чувствовал, будто он снова, в очередной раз заново переживает все события почти двухгодичной давности. Ни работа, ни одиночество, ни рутина и уж тем более не этот город сделали свое дело, выжав из него все душевные силы, а посттравматическое расстройство, наличие которого он признал только сейчас, сидя на полу кафеля под душем.

Минута, две, может десять.

– Бля, Нейт, – Колберт выключил воду и попытался поднять его, но наоборот сам оказался на полу, притянутый за руку. Нейта нехило трясло. Он сидел, крепко обхватив руками колени, чтобы хоть как-то унять тремор.

– Ты ведь не совершил преступление, вынеся разобранный M4 в своем вещмешке? – так, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что он все-таки теряет рассудок.

– Я только что слышал его очередь, – голос поник и об окончании фразы, Брэд скорее догадался, чем расслышал.  
На него было больно смотреть, больнее было разве что представлять, что он чувствовал и переживал. Забившийся в угол, дрожащий вовсе не от холода, поникший, выцветший, серый – да, что угодно. Брэд бы отдал много лишь бы никогда не увидеть его в этом состоянии.

– У тебя ПТСР, блять, в самом лучшем виде. Нейт, тебе нужно к мозгопр…психотерапевту, – он сделал акцент на слове «нужно» и встряхнул его, заведясь с пол-оборота. Хотелось вмазать ему по лицу и бить, разбивая костяшки о его тупую башку, успокоившись только когда услышит, как он будет выхаркивать на пол сгустки своей крови. Он злился. В первую очередь на себя, на свою беспечность и бездействие. Было очевидно, что этот долбоеб никогда сам не обратиться за помощью, и Брэд чувствовал себя не меньше виноватым в том, что у его LT начались еще и слуховые галлюцинации.

Он еще и головой машет – отлично, сегодня Айсмен точно разобьет ему нос.

– Хватит отрицать это. Нейт, посмотри на меня, – он повернул его голову, удерживая за подбородок. Этого он и боялся – увидеть пустые, безжизненные глаза. Не рассмотреть сквозь оливковую радужку тот внутренний стержень, который в Ираке можно было заметить даже когда LT не спал по 30 часов, сидя в боевой машине, уставший и голодный, подсвечивающий себе фонариком карту, уже в сотый раз анализируя завтрашний бросок. Тогда он был способен без слов вселять уверенность своей команде, даже когда сам не до конца был убежден в правильности решения и согласен с указаниями верхушки. Но это было тогда.

– Поднимайся, – он встал, протягивая руку.

– Мне не нужна помощь, – только лишь решительно бросил Нейт, имея в виду вовсе не его руку. Пошатываясь, он встал сам и прошел под испепеляющим взглядом сержанта в спальню, оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер. Ему даже показалось, что он слышал, как под кожей ходят желваки едва сдерживающего себя Колберта, а никто не мог вывести его из себя так же быстро, как Нейт, теперь он точно в этом убедился.

Какой, к черту, психотерапевт, если он все равно не собирается здесь надолго задерживаться? Для чего? Единственным, что и напоминало, и могло бы помочь ему пережить кошмары и панические атаки, был Брэд. Почему он не покинул Корпус в то же самое время, как ручка в кисти Нейта дорисовывала последнюю закорючку в подписи на документах об отставке 1-ого лейтенанта Фика? – вопрос, на повторе звучащий сейчас в его голове.  
Он знал, что был не вправе не только просить Брэда уйти вместе с ним, но даже задумываться об этом. Да, и вместе с кем «с ним»? Своим дражайшем LT, не заслуженно вытуренным или с тем, кого он так и не успел трахнуть во время кампании и теперь мучается от незавершенного гештальта? Он не позволял этим мыслям возникать в голове до этого момента. Знал, что, возможно, ничего не значит для Колберта и, что тот ему далеко ничего не обязан, но, как же паршиво было осознавать, что кроме семьи, находящейся у черта на куличках на другом конце страны, у него никого нет. На здоровую голову Нейт боялся и не хотел думать обо всем этом, каждый раз, по обыкновению одергивая себя и выкидывая из головы все эти мысли с одиночеством и уже не просто влечением к своему тим-лидеру. Но сейчас, едва сдерживая порыв облевать ковер, было уже похер. Сейчас можно было дать слабину, перестать себя контролировать и полностью отдаться своим чувствам на растерзание, погрузиться в темноту глубоко внутри души (если она опять же есть) и жалеть себя до самого утра пока не уснет. Он мог позволить себе это, потому что завтра все равно даже не вспомнит об этом.

Забравшись под одеяло, Нейт усиленно игнорировал стоящего в дверном проеме Колберта.

– Подушка и одеяло в диванном ящике, – он перевернулся на другой бок, отворачиваясь от Айсмена, прозрачно намекая, что спать будет один. Брэд и так видел слишком много того, что не предназначалось для его глаз.

Все равно через пару минут окажется на полу в гостиной, даже пытаясь уместиться своим почти двухметровым ростом на диване. К чему эта пустая трата времени – промежуточная ступень, которую можно спокойно опустить, не потеряв смысла? Не хватало Нейту еще выслушивать его сначала осторожные намеки пройти лечение в психушке, а потом уже более напористые и раздражающие уговоры. Он хоть и был назван «Айсменом», но даже его выдержки не хватило бы для того, чтобы тягаться с упрямством Фика. «Никто все-таки с такой же легкостью не выбивает его из равновесия, как я», – напомнил он себе еще раз.

Помолчав с минуту, Брэд поймет, что натыкается на глухую стену и непременно начнет злиться еще больше, по привычке сжимая руки в кулаки, пытаясь не ляпнуть того, о чем он бы жалел. Последние в арсенале аргументы в итоге закончатся, наверняка, сменяясь молчаливым раздражением и, когда он наконец поймет, что напрасно старается, хлопнет дверью и уйдет.

Что там в итоге решил Колберт, он не видел, с облегчением только услышав лишь удаляющиеся шаги, после того как дверь, жалобно скрипнув, погрузила комнату в полную темноту.


End file.
